


My demons hide

by ByRowena



Series: Sebastian Smythe Merlyn Wayne [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Glee, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted by Bruce Wayne, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, F/M, Jealous Oliver Queen, M/M, No Barry Allen/Iris West, Not Kurt Friendly, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Oliver Queen, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Sebastian is a Merlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByRowena/pseuds/ByRowena
Summary: English is not my native language, but I still do it.Sebastian Merlyn, adopted by Bruce Wayne after his mother died when he was four.He uses the last name of a friend of Bruce to protect himself and ends up creating a way to keep people out of his life. He manipulates and hurts only with words ... Will they discover the truth about his life?Malcolm has not seen his youngest son since he joined the League ... What happens when he meets his son again and discovers that he has incredible skills?...I will update gradually, but give me ideas, I already have some on paper, but I need to work....It's confusing, I know (epiphanies of dawn).
Relationships: Barry Allen & Tommy Merlyn, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sebastian Smythe & Bruce Wayne, Sebastian Smythe & The Warblers, Sebastian Smythe & Tommy Merlyn
Series: Sebastian Smythe Merlyn Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927063
Kudos: 27





	1. ~~Synopsis~~

Hi!  
My name is Sebastian Smythe Merlyn Wayne.

We need to talk, so sit back and listen to my fucking story.

My parents are Malcolm and Rebecca Merlyn, my mother was murdered in front of me when I was 4 years old. We were walking when an attempted theft went wrong ... the rest, imagine.

My father was devastated and simply decided to leave, he knew that the employees could take care of my brother (Tommy, 7 years old) but he didn't know if they could take care of me. But we all know it was because he was afraid that I would develop PTSD or that Tommy and Oliver would "corrupt" me.

So I went to live in Gothan with my uncle Bruce.

(He had a strange fixation on bats, but I thought it best not to question)

He taught me to fight, saying it was necessary in the future.

At 5, I found out about Batman ... At 6, I became his vigilant mini-partner, Panther.

(If you thought I would run dressed as a bat or some other strange animal, you thought wrong)

At 9, I was struck by a lightning bolt that came after an experiment that went wrong in the Batcave, after 5 months in a coma, I wake up discovering that I have super speed.

People called me the White Panther.

(I really need a better name, ugh)

Now, at 15, I'm about to start Dalton Academy under the name of Sebastian Smythe.

And this is where we start ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the suit as a mix of Black Panther and Godspeed.


	2. ~~Dalton Academy~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Dalton Academy, let's say it's quite ... unusual.

Entering the school, I can see that is all I thought - a school with lots of idiots who are stupid with their heads in their asses thinking the world revolves around them. Yes ... I can see how  
fit that role.

That's one of the things about being vigilant, you always have to wear a mask, which I think is good. People do not know the truth about you and your life, they do not discover your weaknesses.

Paranoia? Nah, I prefer the term "security".

Even so, seeing this pattern in the boys here, I think it will be interesting.

(Hoping it's good)

◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤ 30 minutes later ◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤

I was wrong ... Here is INCREDIBLY BORING

》═══════~◈~═══════《

To overcome boredom, I decided to join some clubs (which seem to have many here).

❇ Astronomy Club ~ew  
❇ Poetry Club ~Really?  
❇ Decathlon ~Okay...  
❇ Photography ~Interesting ... but not  
❇ Weaving ~God, no  
❇ Languages ~It would be funny to see their faces when they realized that I am fluent in almost everything.  
❇ Kids Helping Kids ~ARE YOU CALLING ME KID?  
❇ Student Government ~Probably as corrupted as ARGUS  
❇ School newspaper ~What are they going to talk about? Professor stealing another's lunch? Ugh  
❇ Warblers - Glee Club ~Maybe?  
❇ RPG ~Nerds  
❇ Basketball  
❇ Football  
❇ Cycling  
❇ Lacrosse  
❇ Martial Arts ~Oh the irony  
❇ Swimming  
❇ Fencing

In short, nothing VERY interesting but I still have to do something, so I put my name on: Languages, Glee, Basketball, Football, Fencing, Lacrosse, Martial Arts and Swimming.

For a speedster this will be ... interesting.

》═══════~◈~═══════《

Finally after hours of looking at the school and the idiots, I decide to go to my dorm to find the nerd that I will endure all year. ~Ugh

I got in because the room is mine too, fuck it.

◎━━━━━━◎.Third person view.◎━━━━━━◎

Sebastian came in suddenly and stopped just when he saw the vision in front of him ...

* Clears throat *

Sebastian watches the two boys simply walk away from each other with an amused smile.

We weren't doing anything- They scream in sync.

The tallest one just shakes his head in amusement and says: I really don't care, really ... But, which one of you is my roommate?

Oh yes, sorry - The short brunette adjusts his blazer while speaking and extends his hand - Hi, I'm Nick Duval and you must be Sebastian Smythe.

》═══════~◈~═══════《

Shortly after that, Nick and Jeff (the tall, shy blonde) went to the latter's dorm to unpack their things, leaving Sebastian alone.

He looked at the dorm and it looked really big.

The door was in the center of the wall and not in a corner, to its right a fully made bed with navy blue comforters and cute-looking pillows. The only thing that separated the bed from the wall was a small dresser with a lamp and clock.

Next to the bed, there was a large glass door that opened onto a balcony overlooking the lacrosse field. In front of the door, a fluffy red carpet. And on the left side the door, almost against the wall too, Nick's bed where he was kissing Jeff.

On your left, in front of each bed, a big black closet with golden details - ugh - and between the cupboards, a big TV on the wall.

And finally, facing the TV but in the center of the room, a small table and some puffs. And across the room, in front of the door Sebastian was in, another door that probably led to the bathroom.

Lovely.

Sebastian then put his clothes in the closet and went into Property Brothers mode, started putting several pictures of his travels on the wall next to his bed, pictures with his uncle Bruce and Alfred, pictures of when he was little with Tommy, pictures with his parents, photos with Ollie ...

Oh Oliver, as he missed him, hadn't seen the boy since he moved to Gothan, but the two managed to keep in touch by message. They wanted to surprise, Sebastian had no idea how Oliver looked today and Oliver the same with him.

And Tommy, your brother must hardly remember his existence ... Sebastian tries not to think about him, but the constant nostalgia in the back of his mind sometimes bothers him.

In the end, his side of the room was good ... Vintage (?), In addition to the photos (polaroids, of course) he also put on fairy lights and old music records.

Finally, he gave his vigilant / genius / billionaire touch and installed his vigilant technology. Two little boxes in which he hid his uniforms, a ring (amen nanotechnology) for the spare suit and the chain with a claw pendant for the officer, at the bottom of the closet in a secret compartment that he could only open with his fingerprint (As the Time Vault).

And his other things, both weapons and research equipment, in a compartment under the bed.

Looking at the room, Sebastian could only think ...

Oh yes.

◎━━━━━━◎.Nick Pov.◎━━━━━━◎

When I went back to my dorm with Jeff it was almost 11 pm and I suspected that the new boy was out, since it was a Friday, but no. He was sitting on his bed cross-legged, laptop on his lap and headphones.

Jeff and I opened our eyes wide when we saw his fully decorated side of the room, polaroids and fairy lights stand out on the black wall, along with some white vinyl. It was beautiful, but how did it decorate so fast? I usually take days.

We assumed he was watching series so we thought it best not to bother until he took off his headphones and lifted his head with a hesitant smile.

Hey, how are you? - Of course Jeff was already excited to meet the new guy since he is the only one in our year, the other new students being all freshmen.

Hey again, so ... Have you made any friends here? - Jeff asked with barely contained happiness.

No, actually I spent the day getting to know the school and then I just came to fix my side of the room. - the tallest one laughs nervously and shrugs.

Jeff then takes his schedules and compares, saying that they have pretty much the same classes and that he and I can walk with him and talk about which teacher is cool or not and everything.

So ... - Jeff starts- Have you signed up for a club?

Oh sure, it was taking too long for Jeff to advertise the Warblers, ugh.

Actually, yes, I signed up for Languages, Glee, Basketball, Football, Fencing, Lacrosse, Martial Arts and Swimming. -Seb says matter-of-factly while Jeff and I are shocked.

You know ... -I start slowly without knowing how to proceed- People usually subscribe to one or two, no ... Seven.

Eight, actually- He says with a slight blush.

Okaaay, um ... Shall we watch a movie? -Jeff asked excited after the shock.

Marvel? - The tallest asked.

Jeff and I looked at each other, smiled and turned to him saying in sync:

We will get along a lot, VERY well.


End file.
